


The Holtzmann Effect

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Coming Out, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian Holtzmann has been known to have that kind of effect on women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Holtzmann Effect

"Abby. Hi. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Abby's eyes darted back and forth as Erin leaned over her work table. "Uh...yeah. Sure."

"Okay, so. We've known each other for a long time."

"Yeah. Excluding that long period where you abandoned me and our life's work—"

"Yes, excluding that," Erin snapped. She took a deep breath. "Look, you know me. You know I'm...straight." Abby just stared at her, waiting for the point. "I like men. I mean, I like men a lot. Kevin, I mean, come on—"

Abby grimaced and waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, Jesus."

"The thing is..." Erin swallowed, glanced from side to side, then leaned closer. "I think I'm gay for Holtzmann," she whispered.

Abby blinked, then just nodded. "Uh, yeah. No shit. Everyone's gay for Holtzmann."

Erin blinked back. "What?"

"Oh, come on, Erin. I'm gay for Holtzmann. I was gay for Holtzmann before we even made out that one time—"

"Wait, what?"

"Patty's gay for Holtzmann. Patty," Abby shouted down the length of the firehouse. Patty looked up from the book of maps she was studying. "You're gay for Holtzmann, right?"

"Oh, hell yeah, I would let that woman do anything to me," Patty shouted back.

"I'm gay for Holtzmann!" Kevin said merrily, making Erin jump up and clutch at her non-existent pearls like a Southern belle. Abby winced.

"No no, Kevin, it's okay, you don't have to help, sweetie, just go sit back down."

"Okie-dokie!" Kevin waved as he retreated, and Abby shook her head.

"Look, Erin, I get it. You want to run your fingers through that wild-woman hair, you want to know if those hands are as nimble on your skin as they are on a set of precision machining tools, you want her to bend you over a table full of unfinished, potentially dangerous inventions and just go to town on your ass, I get it. That's perfectly normal."

Erin was beet red, clearly uncomfortable and just as clearly now thinking about Dr. Holtzmann bending her over a table and going to town on her. Neither of those conditions was alleviated when the door burst open, the aforementioned blonde swaggering in and hauling a box full of machinery behind her.

"Look what I found! Dentist's office on the far corner was throwing away a perfectly good x-ray machine!" Holtzmann glanced down at the box, her confident strides slowing just a little. "Well...actually, they might have been installing it, but whatever, it was on the street." She glanced between the faces of her teammates, and her eyebrows rose. "What did I miss?"

Patty rolled her eyes as Abby and Erin exchanged a glance.

"We were just talking about how gay we were," Kevin said, making Patty snort, Erin stiffen, and Holtzmann grin.

"Oh, really?" She sidled up to the table with her box, shooting Erin a wink and a smirk. "Sorry I missed that."

Erin would have turned even redder if it were possible. Since it wasn't, she settled for pursing her lips and taking out a sizable chunk of the plastic finish of Abby's table with her fingernails. The scraping sound made Holtzmann glance down and smirk even more.

"Huh. You know you should really trim those." With a roguish grin and a parting bump of her hip against Erin's, she shouldered her box and swaggered off toward the other side of the room. "Patty, darling, I need to borrow your workspace for a second..."

"Uh-uh, oh hell no, you already got a table full of shit you haven't finished yet, you are not stealing my surfaces!"

As the two Ghostbusters began to half-bicker and half-flirt, Erin turned back to Abby with a dazed look in her eyes. Abby, who'd been dealing with what she'd long ago decided to call the Holtzmann Effect longer than any of them, just shrugged.

"See? It's just science."


End file.
